1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighted headwear, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a lighted cap with at least one recessed light source and at least one lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current lighted headwear typically incorporates multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs) into the brim of a hat to illuminate an area in front of a wearer. A primary drawback of such current lighted headwear is that they do not provide sufficient light for many activities. The lights typically provide a pool of diffuse illumination extending five (5) to twenty (20) feet in front of the wearer, as shown in FIG. 13. This is insufficient to illuminate objects at a distance or to function as a flashlight or torch, as is often expected by consumers.
Current lighted hat designs typically use light emitting diodes (LEDs) because they deliver the brightest light relative to the LEDs small size, require less power to operate for longer periods of time, and provide light that can be directed in a particular direction. Incandescent light bulbs, argon bulbs, krypton bulbs, and xenon bulbs require much more battery power to operate for any length of time, which is undesirable as C and D size batteries do not fit in a hat very well and require some sort of cone shaped device to direct the light coming from the bulb, which would be difficult to fit into a brim of a hat without destroying the integrity of the basic hat/cap design.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide lighted headwear that provides a narrow beam of light that is focused in one area.
It is further desirable to provide lighted headwear that provides illumination to objects at a further distance than is currently offered.
It is further desirable to provide such illumination via LED or similar miniaturized light technology.